


Morning Wood and Surprise Sex

by NiaChase



Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Funny, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase





	Morning Wood and Surprise Sex

Cuddling in a cold room, under a warm blankets in a soft bed is the best. I cuddle against my lover, pressing my bum against my friend with benefits. We went to a wild party last night and had a passionate night once we got home. Once we was done with drunk sex, my dreams was filled with him topping me. So it should explain why I woke up with morning wood with half of Steven's body on me.  


And I wasn't the only one with morning wood.  


Honestly, I wanted to continue the dream because Steven was hitting to right spot, at the right speed, and his ruff voice was saying the most dirtiest things. It was a shame the sun hit me right in the eyes when he was close to cumming. So I went to the next best thing.  


Driving your man crazy in his sleep.  


Using my bum, I grinded against wood and listen to Steven soft moans after awhile. Steven grinded back before whining and moving away from me. I frown.  


Rude.  


Waiting for his snores again, I reach for the lube. Better to get it near me. Steven won't wait if he wakes up during my quest for cock. Thankfully, we was both naked. I went ahead and straddle him, making sure to place my butt on his groin. Steven hummed, adjusting his hips.

I placed my hands on his chest for leverage. I lean down and planted kisses down his chest. Steven was very muscular than Allen and I was. It was attractive. Ryan and Andy should be proud. I tickled his nipples with my tongue while I reach for lube. The good thing was that I was already half stretched.

As I stretched myself more, Steven lifted his hips to make friction with whoever he's dreaming about having sex with. I used that to give myself pleasure. Grinding always felt like a wonderful tease.

Steven and I used to use that as a game. I typically lose since I can't control myself, but hey, I get sex out of that. It's a win win in my book. After three of my fingers properly open me up, I grab Steven's hard cock and line it to my hole.

Steven was going to have the best wake up call ever, or that's what I thought at least. I push back and, Lord have mercy, Steven grab my hips and thrust his hips up, making me take more than I wanted. I yelp, but it was wasn't that bad.

Besides, Steven had a reaction too. "Nick! Fuck." I didn't know if it meant he was dreaming of me or he was awake. I was too focus on getting full. Steven's cock should really be blessed. Steven didn't stop his small thrusting, so it took a awhile to finally be seated.

So worth it. Steven's eyes was still close with little moans coming out of his mouth. It was hot knowing I did this to him. I lean in and kissed his lips. Apparently he was awake because he slap my ass and bit my lips while kissing me. Cue another yelp and a bashful grin when I sat up.

It meant nothing since Steven kept his eyes close. "You could have waited till I was awake?" Steven growl out. He must've had a good dream too. Must be trying to stay sleep as well. Even I knew that was a losing battle. "You took to long and your cock was basically asking for this ass."

I whine back to him. I found that as a good excuse. Lander and I love surprised sex. It was either that or waking up with pancakes with his cum as syrup. I was obsessed with Lander's cum. That shit was good. I'll admit that. Steven groan and finally open his eyes, glaring at me while I gave him my sweetest smile.

Then he surprised me and flip us over to give me the most abusive pounding of a lifetime and I swear to you it was mind blowing. His hand was on my throat and slightly choked me, but that was nothing compared to my prostate getting the best beating by Steven's dick.

I sort of forgot that yes he have two boyfriends, so that mean he knew how to give the best fucking sex to calm him horny boys down.

I really should've thought about that.

I'm won't be able to walk later, but

#NoRegrets.

My legs was spread wide as his nine inch of thick cock hit my prostate and his heavy balls his my ass. His hands was on my throat and my inner left thigh, proming that there will be finger shaped bruises.

The headboard bang against the wall as the mattress squeak, sheets and cover be damned. His moaning was deep and ruff, sending lustfull thrills down my spine and up my dick. I couldn't even open my eyes, my body awaken and my relief trying to come faster than I was used to.

It should be embarrassing, but screw that shit. I cum like it was my first time all over again, my thighs spasming and my hands hands on his lower back, making him keep going. I yell in pleasure, yelling Steve's name to the world so they knew who fucked me to oblivion.

Or at least to the empty house.

Or so I thought.

I soon felt the warm liquid filling up my ass along with Steven's growl of his own. I should really worship that cock later. But my plan and sense of reality was ruined by three boys smirking and chuckling as Steven fell on my like a fucking rag doll. "I see y'all had a good time." Lander stated.

I rolled my eyes. Steven was really heavy. "Yep, now get him off me." I told them. Steven only wrapped around me and murmured, "Sleep. Now.", before hearing his soft snoring.

How the hell he do that?

The three boys only laughed. "See you in a couple hours Nick. We'll be in the living room." Ryan told me with his arm around Andy. Then the three left me with this overgrown whale laying on me. But it didn't really matter. Steven's body heat felt good and I felt sandman coming back for me.

Maybe sleep won't be so bad anyway.

That was my last thought before following Steven to the dreamworld.


End file.
